Nom Anor
Nom Anor is a major antagonist in the New Jedi Order series. He was the first Yuuzhan Vong to enter the known galaxy, about two years after the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. For the next twenty years, Nom Anor, disguised as a human, began causing strife and chaos throughout the New Republic. Seeing the Galactic Empire as a potential threat to his people's conquest, he manipulated events to lead to its downfall, possibly allied with the Sith Lady Lumiya. Shortly before the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Nom Anor infected Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, wife of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, with a virus that nearly killed. If it were not for the unexpected aid of Nom Anor's rival Vergere, Mara would have died. Around this same time, Nom Anor tried to convince Boba Fett, Manda'lor of the Mandalorians, to ally with the Yuuzhan Vong. Instead, Fett, who saw the Yuuzhan Vong as dangerous threats, aided the New Republic and the Jedi to help bring them down. By the time of the Yuuzhan Vong intrusion, Nom Anor had power on the planet Rhommamool. He caused friction between Rhommamool and her sister planet Osarian by making several anti-droid, anti-Jedi and anti-technology demonstrations. Once he learned that the invasion had begun from fellow agent Yomin Carr, Nom Anor faked his death. Due to the Praetorite Vong, a branch of the Yuuzhan Vong intendant caste, Tsavong Lah and the warrior caste were forced to invade much sooner than anticipated. From then on, Nom Anor began working hard to redeem himself, after his reputation was tainted. After his manipulations led to the capture of Duro, Nom Anor succeeded. However, Tsavong Lah still did not promote him. It was at this point that the Jedi learned that Nom Anor was not only still alive but a Yuuzhan Vong agent. Shortly after the Yuuzhan Vong capture of the Jedi Praxeum, Nom Anor had a confrontation with Jedi Knight Corran Horn and Jedi Padawans Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila. Horn challenged Nom Anor to a duel, but the Executer turned him down. Later, however, he would claim he turned down a duel with Anakin Solo, for unknown reasons. In order to save himself from disgrace, Nom Anor killed all witnesses. Two years into the invasion, Nom Anor made a speech in the New Republic Grand Convocation Chamber, home of the Galactic Senate, imploring the Senate to turn the Jedi over to the Yuuzhan Vong. In response, New Republic Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya lashed out at Nom Anor, claimed the Jedi had his full support, and kicked the Executer out of Coruscant. This was just shortly before Coruscant was captured by Yuuzhan Vong, and Fey'lya was killed in a heroic sacrifice. Following the Myrkr mission which saw the death of Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo was captured by Vergere and Nom Anor, who worked together, presumably to turn Solo into the incarnation of the Yuuzhan Vong war god Yun-Yammka. Instead, Vergere betrayed the Yuuzhan Vong and helped Solo escape, while Jedi Knight Ganner Rhysode sacrificed his life, killing several Yuuzhan Vong in the process and trapping Nom Anor within the Senate Hall. Nom Anor showed his cowardly nature here, when he fled to the coralskipper he kept secretly in the late Palpatine's office, rather than stand and fight like a true Yuuzhan Vong. Solo's escape was followed by the arrival of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane and his familiar Onimi. During this time, Nom Anor became one of Jamaane's advisors. After Nom Anor's intelligence led to the disaster of Ebaq 9 where Vergere and Tsavong Lah both lost their lives, Jamaane ordered Nom Anor's arrest. Rather than willingly sacrifice himself for the Yuuzhan Vong cause, Nom Anor fled to the Coruscant underlevels. Disguised as a Shamed One, Nom Anor soon rose to the position as the leader of the Jeedai heresy movement, the Prophet Yu'shaa. Nom Anor saw this position as a way to power. He hoped to use the heretics to strike back against Jamaane and the Yuuzhan Vong leadership. However, after Nom Anor's spy within Jamaane's court Ngaaluh was killed, the former Executer began to have doubts about his plan. As Yu'shaa, Nom Anor allied himself with Jedi Knights Corran Horn and Tahiri Veila, as well as Yuuzhan Vong traitors Harrar and Nen Yim. He accompanied his onetime enemies to the living world of Zonama Sekot. While Nen Yim and Harrar began to defect to the Galactic Alliance (the successor state of the New Republic), Nom Anor changed his plans. He decided to betray his confederates and contact Jamaane. On Jamaane's orders, Nom Anor tried to destroy the planet, killing Nen Yim to ensure its success. Then the redeemed Executer escaped the planet. Once returned to Coruscant, Nom Anor's name was redeemed, and he was promoted to the position of Prefect. As the Galactic Alliance moved in to retake Coruscant, it became clear that Jamaane was not entirely sane. He even confessed to Nom Anor that he believed the time of the gods was dead, and that their enemies were not the Galactic Alliance or the Jedi, but the gods themselves. After Zonama Sekot arrived at Coruscant, Jamaane appeared to have cracked completely. As the Jedi infiltrators, among them Mara Skywalker and Tahiri Veila, advanced upon Nom Anor, the Prefect once more took on the name Yu'shaa and led the heretics against his own people. In the end, he aided Han and Leia Solo, as well as the Jedi, to destroy the World Brain. Before he could, however, Jacen Solo somehow managed to convince the World Brain to defect to the Galactic Alliance. Following the death of Jamaane at Luke Skywalker's hands, Nom Anor learned that the true Supreme Overlord had actually been Onimi. He was present for the climatic duel between Solo and Onimi, in which the Jedi Knight reached oneness with the Force and managed to destroy Onimi completely, much to Nom Anor's dismay. As the Solos and the Skywalkers evacuated from the Supreme Overlord's Citadel which was to detonate soon, Jacen Solo suggested that Nom Anor come along. The Prefect declined, claiming that he would have no place left in the galaxy. Due to atheism, he would never fit in among his people. But neither would he want to serve with the Galactic Alliance, due to his hatred of the Jedi and the Force. Instead, Nom Anor chose to remain behind and die with Onimi. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spy Category:Double Agent Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Cowards Category:Anti Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Propagandists Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Amoral Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Charismatic villain Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Imposters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitor Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Mad Scientist Category:Masked Villain Category:Mutated Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Provoker Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Vandals Category:Male Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Knifemen Category:Strategic Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Assassin Category:Saboteurs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Stranglers Category:Incriminators Category:Misanthropes Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains